


Emma Swan Had a Television Addiction

by SeanaJames



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeanaJames/pseuds/SeanaJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma Swan Had a Television Addiction

Emma Swan had a television addiction. She watched _Sportscenter_ instead of the morning news and shouted the answers at _Jeopardy_ on the small flat screen in the kitchen while Regina cooked dinner. She watched _America’s Funniest Home Videos_ and laughed at all the prat falls. She tried to claim _Cops_ was training video for the Sheriff’s department. It drove Regina slightly crazy, particularly when Emma was in one of her “let’s cruise through the all 257 channels in 3 second bursts for the next hour” moods, but they did occasionally share moments of mutual television fascination.

When Regina came down one night to find Emma drinking the fifth beer in a six pack, _Rocky Mountain Bounty Hunters_ was on, Dayson and his partner taking down a big biker dude in the middle of a pseudo-rustic bar. Emma’s eyes were shiny, but she slouched on the sofa, quiescent and wistful. Regina shoved her socked feet out of the way and sat down hip to hip with her. After a moment—and a successful capture—she extended her arm and Emma shifted to come under the embrace. In ten minutes, Emma was asleep across her lap and Regina watched as lightly armed, para-law officers risked their lives apprehending fugitives for the $1,500-$2,000 bounties that made them their living. Regina sifted blonde curls through her fingers and tried to swallow back the bitter taste of guilt.

Later that same week, Regina insisted they all watch the original _Cosmos_ on demand before starting the Neil deGrasse Tyson reboot series. Emma and Henry bought a telescope and a David H. Levy Guide to the Stars chart. It seemed to channel the longing for escape and adventure into bonding with their son, and Emma, following Henry in from the backyard at precisely 9:30, gave her a wry, knowing grin. Regina batted cold hands away from under her pajamas, but later, upstairs, as Emma stroked her to a second shuddering orgasm, the former queen felt the undercurrent of adoration and gratitude in her lover’s touch.

Regina allowed Emma to tease her into watching all the Harry Potter movies with Henry during a snowy weekend when they couldn’t leave the house because the roads were too treacherous. While Henry was gone on a school trip to Augusta to see the State Legislature, they binge watched _House of Cards_ and Regina didn’t bathe for a whole 24 hours, a first outside of adventures in Neverland. But the true television meeting of the minds in the Swan-Mills household came when Emma introduced Regina to _A Game of Thrones_.

It wasn’t family viewing, of course. Regina had put her foot down about that and Emma hadn’t challenged her.

“He’s already seen more than a boy his age should.”

When Jaime Lannister shoved Bran from the window, Emma was glad she hadn’t argued with Regina’s call.

Emma had sympathized immediately with Eddard Stark while Regina, ever stubborn, kept her options open. Emma knew, however, that Regina’s imagination had been captured by Daenarys as the young woman was sold into marriage to the Dothraki Horselord who didn’t even speak her language.

Emma teased Regina mercilessly, of course, calling her “Cersei” for an entire week. Regina, not usually one to stoop to that level, responded by addressing her as “Tyrion.”


End file.
